


No Dawn, No Day (I'm Always in this Twilight)

by Jas_mint



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Femslash, Midna didn't break the mirror, Midzel, Midzelink, Post-Canon, this is mostly just midna/zelda, zelda has a nightmare and midna "helps"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/Jas_mint
Summary: Her nightmares are filled with shards of glass.Title from "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine





	No Dawn, No Day (I'm Always in this Twilight)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, title is from "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine, which is the most Midzel song to exist I love it

Zelda's nightmares were often filled with shards of broken glass. 

Of drops of salty tears and fading sun, of twilight turning to night and leaving the world in never ending darkness.

Of being left behind.

Tonight is no different. She runs, trips, and falls, trying to escape the expanding darkness that envelops her. She can no longer control her movements, and once again she is a puppet, hurting the ones she loves, helpless. Glass cuts her face, leaving her scarred. 

She wakes up with a gasp.

Yet, all is well. She's safe at home, in a soft bed in the palace. The night is quiet, only the faint noises of the castle reach her ears. She considers herself lucky as Link only rolls away in his sleep, not waking. He grasps at a pillow tonight, not at her or Midna. For a while, she stares at the ceiling, watching shadows dance across from the torch lights outside the windows, curtains cracked only enough so they can just barley see in the dark. Zelda knows they do it for her, as Midna was always more accustomed to shadows and Link's night vision is still miraculously wolf-like even as a human. She is grateful. Slipping from underneath the covers, shivering a little at the cold and trying to be as gentle as she can as to not wake the others, Zelda steps away from the bed. She know she has failed, though, and can feel the eerie gaze of Twili eyes on her back as she walks away, towards a balcony. She ignores them.

The night is even colder. Zelda wraps her arms around herself and lets the wind blow anyway. She doesn't understand why the nightmares plague her, why she can't escape a feeling of betrayal and loss every time she closes her eyes. It's like something went wrong and now she's the one paying the price, afraid to sleep at night, even guarded by her hero and princess. There's nothing she can do but let them come and watch. It's like she's lived it before and is reliving a memory, trapped in a cycle she can't break.

She's broken from her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

"What's wrong, love?", A silky voice asks, tucked next to her ear. "Can't sleep?"

Zelda hums in reply.

"Ah. You're having the nightmares again, aren't you?", Midna asks, caressing her sides, gently lulling her from her tense pose. "I told you that you could wake me whenever you need to."

"I don't want to bother you." Zelda whispers, shivering, not from the cold, as Midna's hands wander. 

"You'd never bother me."

Midna's hands slide over her chest, squeezing lightly, and wander up to her face, tracing light scars left over from battles that she couldn't win. 

"Midna, not out here," Zelda starts to say, but Midna cuts her off.

"Why? It's not like Hylians can see in the dark." 

Zelda makes a noise of disagreement, and Midna's hands tighten their grip.

"Are you afraid someone will see their princess like this?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Zelda snaps back, tensing back up. The tight hold loosens, and Midna grabs her hand.

"No." She grins. "But maybe it's different in the Twilight Realm. Come back inside, love. I'll help you forget."

Zelda hesitates, looking back out at her kingdom.

"I wouldn't want to wake Link."

The laugh surprises her. It reminds her of the imp of days passed, but pulls her back into the present.

"Link? He'll sleep through _anything_, and if he does wake up, he won't mind."  
Midna leans in, her face inches from Zelda's. "Might have to let him join though."

Zelda blushes as Midna laughs more. There are a few seconds of quiet, then Zelda takes Midna's hand and lets the Twili guide her back into the darker room, shutting the door behind her. Midna looks back at her beautiful princess, grinning, and whispers, "We can go into the closet if you really are afraid of waking Link."

Zelda nods and lets her shadowy lover guide her through a door across the room, the space inside barley able to hold the two of them and all the formal dresses a princess requires, but as soon as the door creaks shut, the Twili is pressing her up against a a wall padded by fluffy skirts.

"Let me help you."

She says in between kisses, Zelda's gasps muffled by the fabric. 

"I'm here, Zelda. I didn't leave."

Her hands grip her nightshirt, pulling it up, over her head. 

"It's over now. You're safe. I'm safe. Link's safe. We're all safe."

Midna is already already unclothed. She never wears a shirt, and has no need for skirts and cloaks in bed.

"I'm the only living being who can break the mirror. And I promise you, I won't. Ever. I won't leave you."

The dream is left unspoken, Zelda never has to relive her panic to describe it, at least. It's the same, every time, and she has already told the other two. So she stays silent, gasping and softly moaning at Midna's touches.

"Shhhh. It's all right."

Midna caresses her, fingers slipping into night shorts to rub and tease. 

"Don't worry love. Focus on me. On this."

She slides to her knees, hands dragging after her. 

"Don't get too loud, love."

Midna says with one last impish grin that Zelda can't see in the darkness, and latches her mouth against her flesh. Zelda presses her tongue to her teeth to stop any sounds from leaving her. The Twili trails her hands up her legs, pulling at fabric and pushing it down, leaving her open for her. Her mouth is finally quiet, licking and kissing and pressing in all the right places, Zelda squirming above her at the touch. Finger push and press and drag, doing their job to make her _forget_. But she can't. She's can't forget, even as she cries out in bliss, even as Midna pulls her close, not asking for anything in return, and kisses her quiet, even as she wraps her dark arms around her and lets her cry into her shoulder, even as they fall back into the bed. Yet, as she falls asleep against soft skin and warm breath, two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her, she begins to think that someday, she can.__


End file.
